


Pretty Boy

by buckdiaz



Series: Pretty Boy [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Brat!TK, Femboy!TK, For the sweetest ever - sy, Language, Level 100 bratness, Little!TK, M/M, Oh, Papi!Carlos, Spanking, Tantrum, daddy!carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckdiaz/pseuds/buckdiaz
Summary: TK finds it very difficult to cope when his day doesn't go as planned and the good day he wanted ends up bad.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Pretty Boy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937377
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	Pretty Boy

”Mmmm, good morning, pretty boy” Carlos groaned as he stretched out, opened his eyes and looked at TK who was cuddled up on his side. ”Good morning, papi!” TK smiled and giggled as Carlos rolled over and rested his head next to his, their noses millimeters apart. ”Did you sleep good?” Carlos asked while running his fingers over TK’s thigh. TK nodded. ”Mhmm. I dreamt about you” he told him as he let his body fall back so he was resting on his back, his head still turned towards Carlos. 

”Oh yeah? What happened in this dream?” Carlos asked, smiling as he saw TK’s hands twitch while he licked his lips. ”Well, we were in New York and we had a hotel room really high up so we had this amazing view. I was wearing the skirt I’ve been wanting and it looked really good, Papi please I really want it!” TK got distracted and pouted up at him. ”You have so many skirts already, baby and it wasn’t very cheap was it?” Carlos said, raising an eyebrow. ”But I don’t have anything like this one” TK whined. ”What, short, pink and soft? No, none like that at all” Carlos chuckled. 

TK’s pout grew bigger and he crossed his arms over his chest and stared up at the ceiling. ”Baby” Carlos said as he reached up and flicked a finger over the protruding lip. ”Finish telling me about the dream?” TK shook his head no. ”Please?” Carlos asked as he kissed TK’s cheek. Huffing, TK glanced at Carlos. ”You fucked me up against the window” He said shortly. Carlos smiled. ”Thank you, baby. It does sound like a very good dream. Something we should try when we go to your cousins wedding maybe?” 

TK turned his head quickly so he could look at Carlos again. ”You got the time off?!” TK asked, his eyes hopeful. ”I did” Carlos replied. TK grinned and hugged Carlos tightly. ”It’s going to be great! I can show you all the places! Where I grew up and the old firehouse and my favorite park and..” Carlos silenced TK’s excited chatter by kissing him. ”I love that you’re so excited but I should start getting ready” Carlos told him, stroking his hair. 

TK glanced at the clock. ”Oh yeah, me too” TK grinned as as he jumped up from the bed, grabbed his silk robe and put it on. ”I thought it was your day off?” Carlos asked confused as he got up at a normal speed, scratching his stomach as TK grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together for the very short walk to the bathroom. ”Yeah, it is but I’m going to cover for Tom while he has his hospital thing” TK replied as he waited for Carlos to finish on the toilet so he could go as well. Carlos finished up and washed his hands before he started the shower. Glancing at TK who was sitting on the toilet, looking at his nails, Carlos smiled. ”Thats nice of you, princess” TK smiled and shrugged. 

”I know I’d say I’d cook dinner but you might beat me home thanks to your hours today” TK said as he got up, flushed the toilet and opened his silk robe, hanging it up on its hook. ”Don’t worry about it, I like cooking for you. If you get home before me maybe you could prep some veggies?” Carlos asked as he stepped into the shower and held out his hand for TK. ”Sure, papi” TK smiled, taking Carlos’s hand and stepping into the hot spray of the shower. 

Leaning his head back, TK closed his eyes as he soaked his hair. Once it was fully soaked, he reached for his shampoo. Popping the cap open, he brought it up to his nose and took a deep sniff. Smiling as the sweet scent of peaches hit his nose. ”Papi, smell. It’s new, doesn’t it smell so good?” TK said as he smiled and held out the bottle of shampoo. Carlos took a sniff and smiled. ”I like it, you’ll smell very good” he replied.

After they’d finished their shower, TK wrapped a towel around himself. Frowning as he checked the time, he only did his moisturizer and not his full skin routine. ”You want to ride with me in to work?” Carlos asked as he had finished drying off and was getting dressed in his uniform. ”I want to but I don’t want to end up getting a taxi or something back home so I’ll just drive myself, thank you though” TK said as he stopped to press a kiss to Carlos’s cheek while passing him on his way to the closet to grab some clothes. 

Just grabbing a pair of skinny jeans and a shirt to wear now, TK threw them on the bed before he looked over his hoodies. Picking his favorite soft pink hoodie, he put it over his arm before he walked over to the dresser and found the over the knee socks that matched it and a pair of silk panties to complete his outfit for when he came back from work. He also grabbed a pair of briefs for him to wear to work. 

Sitting down on the bed he started getting dressed while he looked at Carlos getting his gun out from the safe. ”Please be careful at work today” TK said quietly before biting his lip. Carlos frowned before walking over to him. ”Of course I will, I always am” Carlos assured him as he tilted TK’s head up. ”I know.. I just.. I don’t know, its nothing” TK shrugged while leaning into Carlos’s hand. Carlos leaned down and gave him a soft kiss. ”You be careful too, okay? Be safe and come back home to me” He spoke softly while resting his forehead against TK’s forehead. ”Promise, Papi” TK smiled. Carlos smiled back and stood up. 

Quickly finishing getting dressed, TK followed Carlos out the door and sharing another kiss while Carlos opened the door for him. ”Bye, princess” TK grinned and gave him a wave as he pulled out of the driveway. 

—

TK wasn’t quite sure how long he’d been sitting parked in the driveway before he finally turned the engine off and pulled the key out of the ignition. He was biting his lip hard as he tried keep pushing down the turmoil inside of him. Holding his breath, he grabbed his phone out of the dock and quickly got out of the car. He was happy that Carlos wasn’t home yet. He needed a little breather. To at least try and change his mindset. 

Walking into the house, TK dropped his keys into the bowl on the little dresser they had by the door. Flinching as the sound echoed in the empty house, TK kicked off his shoes and headed straight for the bedroom. His whole body was tense. His jaw aching from clenching it so tight. Ripping off his clothes, TK sat down on the bed and pressed his hands to his eyes as he took a deep breath. 

It was fine. Just another day at work, shit happened, it was fine, he was fine. TK stood up and paced around the room. Now he wished Carlos was home. He wanted Carlos to give him a big squeeze hug, so tight that it hurt and he could focus on something else. Just let Carlos take over.   
Grumbling, TK marched over to the bed and grabbed his panties. He was fine. He was going to put on his pretty clothes, go watch some TV, maybe grab a blanket and be nice and pretty while he waited for his Papi to come home. 

Closing his eyes as he pulled the panties up, he ran a hand over the fabric softly before his adjusting his cock. TK tried to move slowly and daintily as he sat down to roll up the socks on his feet before he finally slipped the hoodie over his head. Taking hold of the fabric and taking a big sniff of it he whimpered and kicked his legs as the fabric softener wasn’t the one he was expecting. 

Huffing as he got off the bed, he pulled the hood up as he stomped his way over to the couch where he sat down, wrapped his hands around his legs and sniffled while turning the TV on. Everything else could just fuck off. 

—

Hearing Carlos pull up, TK chewed on one of the strings and turned up the volume on the TV as he tucked his legs under himself. Chewing on his lip, TK stared at the TV as he listened to Carlos entering the house. 

”Hi, baby” Carlos greeted him as he spotted him on the couch. Frowning as TK didn’t respond to him, he started to take off his shoes and went into the bedroom to put his gun away before he changed into some more comfortable clothes. Taking a breath to steel himself, he walked into the living room. 

”How you feeling? You want to help with dinner?” Carlos asked as he walked over to TK and sat down next to him, putting his hand on TK’s hand. Pulling his hand away, TK shook his head. ”I don’t want to talk about it” he said and reached for the remote to turn up the volume even more. ”TK” Carlos sighed, reaching out for TK’s hand again. ”Fucking leave me alone, go cook dinner. Fuck, Carlos!” TK snapped as he stood up and breathed quickly. 

Carlos stood up as well and stood in front of TK. ”I know you’ve had a though day at work but that’s no excuse for cursing at me and using that tone, do you understand?” Carlos said cross, looking down at TK. TK let out a groan as he started wringing his hands together in his sweater paws, TK nodded. ”Yes, Papi” he said quietly as he stared at the floor. 

”I didn’t mean to, it just came out” TK whined and looked up, batting his eyelids and pushing his bottom lip out for a good pout. ”Regardless, we don’t swear at our Papi’s. Go to your naughty step please and I’ll set the timer” Carlos told him as he reached for the phone in his pocket. 

”But, Papi” TK whined and stomped his foot. ”I don’t want to go to the naughty step! I should get away with a warning, I won’t do it again” TK looked up at Carlos. ”I said, naughty step. Now” Carlos said sternly and pointed to the steps that led from the living room up the garden. TK whined as he angrily made his way over to the steps. Turning back to look at Carlos, he glared at him when Carlos pointed for him to sit down. 

There was only three steps going from the living room to the garden and TK decided to sit at the top one to ‘get the higher ground’ and not take the bottom step like usually did. Carlos was wrong to put him on the naughty step and TK was not going to take it lying down and just take his normal place on the bottom. 

TK rubbed his eyes angrily before pulling up one of his socks that had started to slide down. ”How long do I have to sit here for, Carlos?” TK asked, his voice snarky. Carlos took a deep breath before walking over. ”TK, mind your tone when speaking to me. I’m going to reset the timer and you will be on the naughty step for 30 minutes and then you’ll get a spanking” Carlos informed him as he crouched down in front of TK. 

”What?! No!! That’s too long! And I don’t want a spanking!” TK protested, stomping his feet on the step as he groaned. ”I didn’t ask for your opinion, that is your punishment for cursing at me, being disrespectful and being a brat. Are you going to calm down or should I expand your punishment?” Carlos asked calmly. ”Carlos!! No punishment at all!” TK snapped while glaring at Carlos. 

”That’s not an option. I’m going to start the timer now” Carlos said as he rose up and set a timer for 30 minutes. ”What? You haven’t started it yet?! Ive been here for like 10 minutes already!” TK protested and looked up at Carlos frustrated. Carlos put a finger to his mouth and gave him a look before walking over to the kitchen. 

TK growled quietly as he glared daggers at Carlos as he started cooking dinner for them both. It was so unfair! It had just slipped out and now he was being punished way beyond what was necessary. Watching Carlos as he wiped his hands, TK huffed and turned his body to the side when Carlos glanced up at him. Nothing was going right! This wasn’t how today was supposed to go, this isn’t what TK had planned! 

Turning back around, TK let the frustration in him take over and as he stood up. ”I’m not doing anymore and you can’t make me” he announced as he walked out into the living room. He could feel Carlos staring at him. He refused to look at him but he could see him walking over from the corner of his eye. When Carlos was about to grab him, TK jumped away and crossed his arms over his chest. 

”TK” Carlos warned. ”You’re in a lot of trouble already. I’m going to give you three seconds to get over here and I suggest you take this last chance to do as your told before you make it even worse for yourself” Carlos told him. As Carlos started to slowly count down, TK kept his composure, staring Carlos down as he kept his hands across his chest. 

TK could see Carlos’s jaw clench tightly together as he finished counting. Staring at each other for five long seconds, TK quickly turned around and started to run when he saw Carlos begin to move. It wasn’t many steps before before he felt Carlos’s wrap a hand around his waist and pull him close. ”Ahhh! No! Let me go” TK screamed as Carlos picked him, threw him over his shoulder and started walking towards the bedroom. 

”Carlos! Put me down! No! You can’t do this, fuck you, put me down!” TK continued screaming while punching at Carlos’s back. ”TK! That is enough!” Carlos said and the disappointment in his voice was very evident. Putting TK down, Carlos had a tight grip on his arm as he sat down before wrestling TK down on his lap and over his legs. 

He had to trap TK’s legs between his own and pin down TK’s arms to his back, securing them with a tight grip in one hand. ”I know you’ve had a rough day but this is not how we deal with having rough days, being angry or upset. Not only have you disrespected me and let me down but you’ve done that to yourself as well. You’ll get a spanking now before you will go do your timeout and you’ll get a spanking at bedtime tonight and for the rest of the week” Carlos said as he moved the panties TK was wearing down. 

”No! No, Carlos!” TK kept struggling. Carlos started his spanking and didn’t do his usual soft smacks to begin with. That wouldn’t work this time. TK’s cheeks grew red and warm fast as Carlos kept spanking him hard and fast. 

TK was crying, trying to kick his legs and squirm away as the pain was really starting to get to him. Letting out a sob, TK pulled at his arms but it was no use. Carlos had him pinned down pretty good. Carlos had him. TK let out a long sob as he gave up and let himself go limp against Carlos and the bed. 

Feeling TK give in, Carlos gave him a few more hard smacks on his ass before he stopped. Rubbing the burning hot cheeks, Carlos let go of TK’s arms and started stroking his back gently. ”All done for now” He said softly. He gave TK a moment before he patted his ass and helped him sit up. 

TK sniffled and wrapped his hands around Carlos as he sobbed. ”It’s not been a very good day has it, sweet boy?” Carlos asked as he hugged TK back. Shaking his head, TK whimpered and grasped Carlos’s t-shirt tightly. ”I’m sorry that you had a bad day. Some calls are rougher than others” Carlos whispered. ”I thought they’d be okay you know? They were doing good when we got them out and I just wanted them to be okay” TK managed to get out before letting out a long sob again. 

Carlos sighed as he eased TK back so he could see his face. TK rubbed his eyes with the sleeves of his hoodie while he took gasping breaths as he tried to calm down. ”They were only little” he whimpered as he looked sadly up at Carlos. Carlos gave him a small smile. ”I know” he whispered as he reached for a tissue from the Kleenex box they had on their nightstand. Holding it up to TK’s nose, he made him blow before allowing him to tuck into him again. ”My poor princess” Carlos said as he kissed TK’s head. 

Holding TK, closed his eyes and rocked from side to side as they cuddled. Occasionally TK would sniffle and adjust his body slightly but neither said anything. 

After a few minutes of cuddling, Carlos spoke up. ”Time for you time out, baby” he said and broke the hug. He pressed a soft kiss to TK’s forehead as he stood up and put TK down. ”Do you want to put your panties back on?” Carlos asked and picked them up from the floor. TK nodded, chewing on his lip as he reached for them. ”Thank you, papi” TK said quietly before slipping them on. Hissing as the fabric went over his ass, TK adjusted his cock to lay right before looking at Carlos. 

Smiling, Carlos took TK’s hand and led him into the living room. ”We’ll go back to the original 20 minutes. Would you like to kneel at the bottom of the steps or sit down on the bottom step?” Carlos asked. ”Kneel please, papi” TK replied before getting down on his knees, trying to get as little contact with his ass as possible. ”Good boy” Carlos ran a hand over TK’s hair before crouching down. Grabbing his phone, Carlos showed TK that he was setting the timer for 20 minutes before pressing the start button. 

”I’m going to go to the kitchen, you’ll be able to see me the whole time” Carlos reassured him and waited until he got a little nod from TK before giving him a kiss on the lips and standing up to go finish up the dinner he started. He could feel TK’s eyes on him the whole time and he gave him another smile before he turned his focus to their dinner. 

TK kept glancing up at Carlos to make sure he was still there even though he could hear him. He just needed to see it as well. TK took in a deep breath as he stared down at his hands. The sleeves of his pretty pink hoodie was stained and wet from the tears and snot from all his crying. He frowned and decided he’d need to change after. Snot stains wasn’t very cute and he wanted to be cute. 

Jumping slightly as the timer went off, pulling him out of his thoughts, TK opened his eyes and looked up to see Carlos coming over and shutting off the alarm. ”All done” Carlos said as he held out both his hands for TK. Taking them, TK let Carlos help him up on his feet. ”I’m sorry papi for being so bad, thank you for punishing me” TK said quietly as he hugged Carlos. ”You’re welcome, baby and it’s all good now” Carlos told him. 

”Can I change my hoodie? It’s dirty” TK asked as he looked up at him, still keeping his arms wrapped around him. ”Of course” Carlos replied and let go of him. ”Can you come with?” TK asked, making Carlos smile. ”It’ll be my pleasure” TK smiled and took his hand. 

Walking into the bedroom, TK took off his hoodie and put it in the hamper before walking over to their closet. Grabbing one of Carlos’s APD hoodies, he put it on before frowning. Carlos sat on the bed and watched as TK took his socks off as well before grabbing another pair. Dark blue this time. ”The pink ones didn’t match, papi” TK told Carlos as Carlos raised an eyebrow at him. ”Ahh. How silly of me to not see that” Carlos replied. 

”Help me put them on, please, papi?” TK asked as he held out the socks to him. Standing up Carlos took the socks and gestured to the bed. Watching as TK smiled and laid down on the bed, Carlos unfolded the socks and stepped closer as TK held up his left leg. ”You look so cute in my hoodie, I like it when you wear my clothes, princess” Carlos said as he started rolling the sock up TK’s leg. ”Thank you, papi. I like it too, makes me feel like I’m extra yours” TK replied and he felt his cheeks heat up a bit. 

Carlos grinned as he adjusted the hem of the sock above TK’s knee. ”I know. That’s what so cute about you wearing my clothes” he told before reaching for the other sock. TK smiled and played with the strings on the hoodie. ”I like being yours, papi” he mumbled while Carlos rolled the sock up his leg. ”And I like you being mine” Carlos said as he pulled TK to his feet. Holding him close, Carlos started kissing him slowly while running a hand up under TK’s hoodie. ”My pretty princess” Carlos whispered as he pulled back. ”Should have you for dinner in stead” Carlos mused as TK licked his lips and looked up at him with his pretty green eyes. 

TK nodded as he grasped onto Carlos’s t-shirt. ”Yes please” he said as leaned in for another kiss. Moaning as Carlos started kissing him again, TK closed his eyes and moved his hand to the front of Carlos’s pants. ”And even though you’d be delicious, we need actual food” Carlos said as he grabbed TK’s hand and gave it a kiss as he took a smell step back. 

”Well I know for a fact that you’re more tasty than any food I could ever get, papi” TK said as Carlos started leading him into the kitchen. Laughing, Carlos gave him a wink. ”Well maybe you can have some of me for dessert” Carlos teased as he pulled out TK’s chair for him. ”I’d like that, papi” TK smiled before biting his lip and trying to not whimper as he sat down in the chair. Looking down at his placemat, TK rubbed the soft fabric of the sweater paws against his cheek as he listened to Carlos plating up their meals. He blinked rapidly as he felt his tears well up with tears thinking about how lucky he was that he had Carlos as his Papi and never left him. 

”Here you go, sweet boy” Carlos said as he put TK’s plate down in front of him. ”Thank you, Papi” TK replied quietly. ”Hey” Carlos tilted TK’s head up with a finger as he frowned. ”You still feel a little upset?” Carlos asked as he took in TK’s teary eyes. TK’s shook his head as he let out a little whimper and some tears ran down his cheek. ”No, I just love you so much, Papi” TK cried before ducking his head down. Carlos smiled as he pulled his chair over and sat down before he pulled TK into his lap. 

”I love you too, baby” Carlos told him gently as he rubbed TK’s back. He smiled as he heard the familiar sounds of TK sucking on his thumb in between the soft cries. ”You want to sit in Papi’s lap and have me feed you dinner, baby?” He asked softly. TK nodded with a whimper while holding on tightly to Carlos. ”Alright” Carlos smiled before he helped TK move so he could sit sideways in his lap in stead. 

TK rested against Carlos’s chest as he looked up at him. There was a lot of things TK didn’t understand or know about how he had ended up here, sitting in Carlos’s lap, feeling safe and loved and accepted. All he knew was that he wasn’t letting go of Carlos anytime soon and hopefully Carlos wouldn’t let go of him either.


End file.
